


Scully's Anticipation

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scully's Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are not mine.

Scully's heart beat double-time in anticipation of the event she had waited so long to experience. Her breath quickened, and she felt a bead of sweat wander down the side of her forehead. Her knees shook, and she wondered briefly whether she should sit down lest she faint.

Her son had fallen asleep in her arms, and she'd gently placed him in his carrier, so that her hands would be free for this blessed occasion. Butterflies upset her stomach and she feared she might not make it through the wait without throwing up in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness.

Steeling herself, she took a deep breath. It did little to calm her nerves, and she glanced down at her watch, realizing that she had at least another two minutes to wait. It was going to feel like hours.

Her lips were chapped, and she licked them reflexively, only a few seconds later reminding herself that it would only make the chapping worse. She noticed how little her lips tasted, and realized she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Ah, well, she would get a chance soon enough.

She watched her son sleep, and marveled at how he could be so calm, when this would be a big occasion for him as well. She knew he was too young to understand, but she had always felt that he could sense things. She knew it was silly, but she also knew that his father would probably approve of such a notion, and that knowledge assured her that such thoughts should not be forbidden.

After an eternity of waiting, the vehicle arrived in the station, and a stream of passengers slowly emptied out. Standing on tiptoe, Scully attempted to survey the crowd, but failed in locating who she sought.

A hand on her shoulder startled her, and she turned around, almost ready to draw her gun. And then she saw him, and could no longer control her emotions. Her eyes immediately teared, and she threw her carefully freed arms about him. Only one word was spoken, as she immersed herself in the much-needed touch of the enthusiastic hug, intensified by the long time in which this particular comfort was absent to both of them. "Mulder!"


End file.
